I need you now
by A Broken Shipper
Summary: It's been three years since the accident.All they want to do is make it up to each other but they are afraid. Will two friends help them or will they keep suffering? Story for Galexiathechao. Happy Birthday! T for drinking and possible swearing.R
1. Depression

**Hey it's me sonamyiscute123 with my new story. *disclaimer* I do not any of the characters in this story they belong to SEGA so here we go! I made to story for one of my friends ****GalexiatheChao****'s birthday! So happy birthday! ****J**

**Chapter 1: Depression**

It was a quiet day in Station Square. Sonic never runs anymore. He was so depressed because of a accident that happen a year ago.

He didn't want to talk about it but he did want to say sorry to who it effected.

Amy Rose the love of his life because he hurt her feelings.

Now he felt like an idiot.

But on the other side of town Amy, was crying and had a horrible depression because she saw her ex .

The one that took her forever to make him fall for her she lost.

Well they never went out never had fun anymore but was only thinking about each other.

They thought that the other didn't love them any more. But boy were they wrong.

Sonic became a drinker and Amy thought that no one would ever love.

Today was the third year anniversary and that just made them even more they wanted to make up what happen that day but thought that the other person wouldn't listen. Time for a back flash!

**What happen that day? Will everything will go back to normal please read and review. Birthday Galexiathchao!**

**Eggman: When am I going be in here. Me: Eggman? Your dead! Sonic!**

**Sonic kills egg man. **

**Me: thanks. ^.^ Sonic: No problem but what happen anyway and why am I a drinker?**

**Me: just wait I going put a song in here and it talks about : So after all that time I end up broken hearted? Why?Me: It just part of the story but don't worry it ends with and happy ending. **

**Amy: Ok where's Sonic? *Leaves room* Bye!**

***sigh* Now I'm left with a bottle of beer and a fat dead eggman. Anyway R & R! **


	2. Back Flash at Amy's POV

**Hey it's me Sonamyiscute123! Here's my next chapter and I got a PM from Sonamy Lover and she begged me to write the next chapter. I'm sorry Galexiathechao I like your idea but I realized it's not how I wanted to plan it but anyway l just wanted to clear that out. And sorry for the wait I just got out of camp. So everything was busy cause I couldn't write cuz I had a writer's block. Sucks :P. but on with the story. *Disclaimer I do not own any characters they rightfully belong to Sega.***

**Chapter 2: Amy's back flash**

So where were we ah! That's right we were when Amy had the back flash. Anyways ^.^, Cream had came back from college that day. It had been four years since she had been gone and when she left Amy and Sonic were a couple. She couldn't wait to surprise everyone especially Tails ,since she hadn't told anyone she was coming home. She went to her house that she lived her with her mom. But she forgot she told her mom she was coming home so she must have told everyone else. So when she open the door everyone came out shouting surprise! Cream was so happy everyone cared for her so much she cried tears of joy. " I didn't expect everyone here I thought you guys never really care about thanks so much you guys." she said with a tear strained face. Tails went up to her and kiss and said with a smile "Oh course we care about you Cream especially me." 3. Everyone awwwed at the cute couple. But Cream had notice some people were missing. "Where's Amy and Sonic?" "….." is all everyone said they didn't have the heart to tell what happen. So then Cream went out the door to find Amy. She started flying so no one could stop her but she forgot tails could too. " Cream where are you going?" "To find Amy and surprise her." "Amy and Sonic actually are having a depression for the past 3 years Cream and they won't tell us why." Tails said in shame. " Then we have to help them tails. They have always there for us why don't we do the same thing?" Cream suggested. " Sure Cream I'll go to Sonic's and you'll go to Amy's and we get the story out of them ok? I'll see you later k? Love you ." Tails ended kissing Cream on the lips for the first time. Surprised Cream said with a smile. "Tails that's the first time you kiss me on the lips." "Yeah I miss you a lot . Ok now lets go Love ya." "K love ya too." then they went to there destination.

**Amy's POV~**

I was in my room listening to some heartbreaking songs when I heard the doorbell ring great. On the same day of the accident that happened three years ago. And today someone rings my door probably to take me some where to try and make me smile just a waste a time. I will never be happy until I reached my life goal. Say sorry to Sonic I don't even cared if he accepts it I just want him to know I'm sorry. But anyway when I reached the door I saw someone who I didn't expect. My best friend in the whole world cream the rabbit. "Cream!" surprised I hugged her and started crying. "Gosh, I can't believe you're here you don't know how much I miss you. It's so great to have you back. I'm so happy J" . I haven't been happy so long I forgot how it felt but when I saw Cream I was happy again and boy has she grown. "I miss you too Amy how's life been for you?" That is when I seriously broke down. "What's wrong Amy did I do something and Amy what's wrong you look so pale and different what happen?" I decide I'll tell her the truth anyway she is my best friend. "Cream remember before you left me and Sonic were going out?" She nodded. "Well a year after that we broke up but it was a big mistake that I did and now I have depression cause I want to tell Sonic sorry about everything that happen. But I don't know if he'll even listen to me. But I really need him now. But I'll tell you the story ok? Just don't tell anyone. Promise?" I asked her I knew the answer but I still asked her. "Promise don't you worry about it Amy. That's what friends are for right?" I smiled and nodded. Then I'll start telling her my point.

_**Back Flash from Amy's POV**_

_It was a Sunny day that day as a was walking in the park coming from the mall. That's when I saw my hot boyfriend. Sonic he was smirking at me and said something that I didn't quite catch but I noticed that there was a squirrel that look like a slut behind him looking mad. Right when I was in the right view I saw the squirrel push Sonic against the tree and started kissing him. And you know with my short temper I didn't even think twice and I thought it was Sonic's idea. But I push the squirrel I didn't care if she got hurt. I went face to face to the guy's eyes that I fell in love with and I shouted "How could you? I can't believe you said you loved me." that's when I did the most stupidest thing in my life. I slapped him hard. "We are now over and don't expect me to call you. Sonic The Hedgehog!" . Last time I saw him he was crying ,something I thought I never see in my life. _ _** Present Amy's POV**_"Well that's my point of view of it but I know I was stupid and I know he doesn't want to talk to me". By this point I was shaking and crying like crazy and couldn't stop this was actually the first time I actually told anyone. "Wow Amy I never knew but don't worry knowing Mr. Sonic he'll forgive you." She assured me a smile. "You think?" She nodded. "Thanks Cream." "Your welcome Amy any time and I have to go now but I come check up on you tomorrow k?" I gave a smile. "Bye" And then she was gone and I was alone again.

**Aw poor Amy well next chapter is I'm not telling.**

**Amy: Wow I cried a lot in this chapter. **

**Me: Well yeah you did but anyway you are going to do more.**

**Amy: I don't want to.**

**Me: I'll make Sonic like and kiss you right : *brightens up!* Ok! Hey there he is!**

**Sonic: Hey why wasn't I in the chapter and where are my thoughts? If you don't I will quit!**

**Me: I am going to do it but do you want Amy in the rest of this story?**

**Sonic: Heck yeah! But what?**

**Me: She'll only stay if you kiss her.**

**Sonic: Ok! Amy where you.**

**Amy: Huh? Oh hey Sonic what do you need?**

**Sonic:*grins* Kiss me!**

**Amy: Ok!**

**(They have a minute long kiss while I take pictures and put on the internet behind their backs hehe.)**

**Both: Ok we're in. *Sonic leaves***

**Hey Amy!**

**Amy: What?**

**Tell them to *whispers the rest in her ear. Amy nods***

**Amy: Don't forget to read and review if you want me and Sonic to make up!**

**Thanks! Please or I'll quit writing! Ok bye!**


End file.
